Amiga Mia
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Hermione se siente traicionada... pero es hora de superarlo y seguir adelante.


"Amiga Mía"

Hermione la vio a lo lejos, recogiendo sus cosas de la orilla del lago. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Cuando no lanzaban sus cosas al lago, las tiraban a la basura, las hechizaban con explosivos, o simplemente encontraba su mochila en algún árbol cercano. En parte se lamentaba por ella... debe ser difícil pasar por eso. 

Tiene el impulso de ir a ayudarla... No... no TIENE porque ayudarla. Esta en todo su derecho de verla sufrir... pero, ¿De que servia eso? Igual estaba sin él... ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser la madura y la que afronta las cosas de la mejor manera?.... demonios... maldita naturaleza bondadosa.

Se dirige a ayudarla, acercándose lentamente. Puede notar como la pelirroja trata de contener las lagrimas de coraje que amenazan con salir.

Agachándose, toma uno de los libros cercanos.

- No tienes que ayudarme - le dice la pelirroja en tono molesto.

Bien, ella lo intento. Que batalle, si tanto quiere.

- Bueno - Hermione suelta el libro con violencia, el cual cae al lago de nuevo.

Se pone de pie, alejándose otra vez. Pudo escuchar un sollozo ahogado antes de poder desaparecer del lago. Lo que faltaba. Que tratara de ablandarla con lloriqueos. Si había alguien que tenia que llorar, era ella. Si había alguien que tenia que reclamar, era ella. Si había alguien que estaba sufriendo... era ella. 

**Óyeme por favor **

**no digas nada perdóname  
Anoche entre sus brazos me sentí **

**realmente un mujer.**  
  


Ahora lo vio a él. ¡Que emocionante! encuentros de pasillos. No se hablaban desde que terminaron, mas que nada porque no tenían que decirse. Eran mejores amigos, y era el amor de su vida... ahora ya lo había perdido, ¿Para que tenerlo de amigo, si duele hasta el alma verlo con otra?

Hermione ve que el chico se aproxima a ella... Habían acabado con la relación hace un mes, ¿Y ahora quiere hablarle? 

- Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - el chico se acomoda sus gafas.

¡Bingo! Si ya sabia ella que algo quería.

- Supongo - se encoge de hombros ella.

- Vamos a la sala común.

Hermione comienza a caminar hacia la sala común, sin decir nada mas. Dos a uno a que iba a abogar por su adorada noviecita.

En la sala común, Hermione se deja caer en el primer sillón que encuentra. Él solo se para apoyado en la chimenea... Se veía tan guapo... ¡No!... ya no debía pensar de esa manera en él. 

- ¿Sabes? No es justo, Hermione.

Aquí vamos....

- ¿No es justo que? - pregunta ella.

- No es justo que traten así a Ginny... Ella no les hace nada... 

- ¿Y a mi por qué me dices? Dile a Parvati, Lavender, y las demás que siempre le están escondiendo sus cosas.

- Son tus amigas, tu las mandaste...

Hermione no puede evitar molestarse por esto. Lo que faltaba, que ahora la culpara a ELLA.

- ¿¿DISCULPA?? - Hermione nota el tono de su voz, así que trata de disimularlo con una risa sarcástica - ¿Yo las mande? ¿No es suficiente con que me hayas mandado al diablo? ¿Ahora también debo ser la culpable de lo que le hagan?

- Son tus amigas - repite el chico de gafas, como si fuera su mejor argumento.

- Harry - Hermione vuelve a reír sarcástica - yo no tengo amigas... la única amiga que tenia, era Ginny, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Ironía del destino o que?

Harry no puede evitar una punzada de culpabilidad en su estomago. 

- Pero debes entender que yo la amo... y ahora estoy con ella...

- Oh, si, lo entiendo perfectamente - Hermione se pone de pie - ¿Acaso hice drama cuando me terminaste? ¿Acaso hice drama cuando me dijiste que me botabas con Ginny? No, ¿Verdad?

- Puedes pedirle a Parvati y a Lavender que la dejen en paz.

Hermione frunce el entrecejo. ¿Era una broma de mal gusto, o solo tenia el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante?

- ¿Quieres que encima de todo YO interceda por ella? Mira, Harry, lamento que le hagan esas cosas, de verdad... pero no puedes culparme de que no quiera hacer algo por remediarlo. Yo estuve ahí cuando ambos me necesitaron, yo metí las manos al fuego por los dos... y no sabes cuanto me duele verlos juntos...

Hermione sale de la sala común antes de que Harry le diga algo. ¿Para que quedarse, y hacerlo sentir mas miserable? Eso no la hacia sentir mejor. Deseaba que así fuera, que su sufrimiento fuera su felicidad... pero no. Lo amaba. Y a Ginny aun le tenia afecto. Es cierto, quizás si hubieran tenido la decencia de decirle que se querían, antes de que medio Hogwarts lo supiera antes que ella.... quizás no le dolería tanto.

Sé que tu creerás 

**que es solo un juego entre los dos  
Te juro que esta vez me enamoré, **

**como nunca me enamoré. **

Terminaron las clases, lo cual siempre celebraba. Desde su rompimiento con Harry, todo se había vuelto una pesadilla viviente. Los únicos descansos eran cuando no lo veía, o cuando dormía. Lo cual seguía siendo frustrante, porque no dejaba de soñar con él.

Y todo Hogwarts se entero que la botaron por Ginny. Mas material para los Slytherins. Parvati y Lavender, creyéndose las salvadoras de la chica, se habían propuesto hacerle la vida miserable a Ginny. _Una amiga jamás debe hacerte eso_, le argumentaban a Hermione.

A ella le daba igual. Si querían seguir con eso, problema de ellas. Si Ginny quería seguir aguantándolo, también era su asunto. En el fondo, Hermione sabia que Ginny se sentía tan culpable, que por eso dejaba que le hicieran todas esas cosas. 

Decidió ir a la sala común a terminar la tarea. Era la cena, y como no tenia mucha hambre, de seguro la sala común estaría desierta.

Se equivoco. Al entrar, lo primero que ve es una cabellera pelirroja sentada frente al fuego, al parecer secando un libro.

**Amiga mía**

** sé que estoy quitándote el hombre de tu vida  
Amiga mía **

**sé que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía  
Amiga mía **

**que difícil es decirte amiga ahora  
Amiga mía **

**lo amo tanto y se que él a mi también me adora.  
  
**

¿Qué hacer? Si regresaba al comedor, estaría Harry. Si se quedaba ahí, Ginny estaría viéndola con aprehensión. Lo mejor será dirigirse a los dormitorios. 7:00 PM... innovación de la hora de dormir.

Pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras, una vocecilla débil la detiene.

- Hermione...

Ella voltea, viendo a Ginny que la observa con cierto temor.

Ambas siguen en silencio, por lo que Hermione pierde la paciencia, y de nuevo se dirige a subir las escaleras, cuando Ginny de nuevo dice _Hermione_.

- ¿Qué? - dice Hermione, fastidiada del silencio.

- No te vayas....

Hermione jamás había escuchado esa tristeza en la voz de Ginny. Se sintió mal... era su culpa que Ginny fuera tan miserable... pero también estaba en su derecho de actuar así... Era un dilema constante.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - es todo lo que puede preguntar Hermione.

- Hermione, no sé cuantas veces debo disculparme para que ya no estés así.

- Yo te dije que no tenias que disculparte.

- ¿Y por que sigues así? 

Hermione suspira.

- Ginny... mira, lo siento, siento que todo haya terminado así... pero entiéndeme... que tu te disculpes, que Parvati y Lavender te hagan cosas... todo eso no va a hacer que yo deje de amar a Harry....

Ginny da un respingo. No esperaba que Hermione le dijera eso. Esperaba que le gritara, que la golpeara quizás, pero jamás que se sincerara con ella.

- Pero Hermione... ponte en mi lugar.... ustedes ya no eran felices. Habían terminado su relación aun sin decirlo... Eso acabo antes de que yo llegara.

- Es cierto, te cedo la razón en eso. Harry y yo peleábamos mucho, y siempre estábamos en conflicto... pero yo te dije que lo amaba. Te dije que iba a intentarlo con todo mi corazón para que funcionara... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo amabas también? ¿Por qué dejaste que estuviera como tonta, tratando al máximo, esforzándome, para que al final me dijera que me había dejado de querer desde hace tiempo? 

Ginny soltó un par de lagrimas.

- Tuve miedo... entiéndeme.

- Éramos amigas, Ginny. Y me pongo en tu lugar... quizás porque estoy en tu lugar. También amo a Harry. Pero yo jamás dejaría que tu te ilusionaras como yo lo hice, si estaba en mis manos evitarte la decepción y el dolor que yo estoy sintiendo. Eso hacen las amigas, ¿Sabes?

Ginny quiere decir algo, pero solo murmura cosas sin sentido. El peso del dolor de Hermione es mas grande.

- Siempre serás mi amiga - es todo lo que dice Ginny.

- Lastima que no sea reciproco - Hermione da por terminada la charla, subiendo los escalones rápidamente.

Hermione entra al dormitorio, dando un portazo. Quería llorar, pero no se lo permitía. Ya había llorado mucho... ya era tiempo de comenzar a olvidar. Perdonar... ¿Por qué es tan difícil perdonar en estos casos?

**Para ti sé que soy la gran culpable **

**entre los dos  
Comprende lo de ustedes termino **

antes que llegara yo  
  


Abre su baúl, encontrando su diario. Al abrirlo, encuentra una carta que le iba a mandar a Harry y a Ginny, recién su rompimiento. Jamás se las entrego. Eso solo fue una carta de desahogo. Tenía que hacerlo en algo. Vaya que se explayo ese día.

Escucho voces aproximarse, por lo que coloco la carta en su túnica rápidamente. Vio a Parvati y a Lavender entrar a la habitación.

- Hermione, ¿Que haces?

- Preparaba algo para mi tarea de astronomía.

- ¡Cierto! Ya lo había olvidado...

- ¿Hay alguien en la sala común? - pregunta Hermione.

- No... no había nadie, creo que todos ya subieron a sus dormitorios.

- Bien...

Hermione decide bajar de nuevo ahora que ya sabia que no había nadie para molestarla. Se sentó en un sillón cercano al fuego, sacando la carta, y viéndola detenidamente. 

- ¿Qué haces?

Hermione dio un grito de sorpresa, y al voltear, ve a un pelirrojo muy conocido para ella.

- Me asustaste.

- Suelo tener ese efecto...

**Amiga mía**

** sé que estoy quitándote el hombre de tu vida  
Amiga mía **

**sé que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía  
Amiga mía **

**que difícil es decirte amiga ahora  
Amiga mía **

lo amo tanto y se que él a mi también me adora.  
  


El pelirrojo se sienta al lado de Hermione, la cual solo suspira.

- ¿Como estas?

- ¿Como me veo?

- Prefiero no contestar eso - sonríe el pelirrojo.

Ambos quedan en silencio, observando el fuego.

- Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mmmm.... quiero que hablemos.

- Créeme, de todos, tu serás el que menos me querrá escuchar.

- ¿Lo dices porque Ginny es mi hermana?

- En su mayoría, si, ese es mi mejor argumento.

- No importa... - Ron chasquea la lengua.

Hermione lo mira dudosa.

- Es mi hermana, pero no estoy de acuerdo en como actuó. ¿Sabes? Cuando tu y Harry eran novios, yo era el mal tercio. Cuando Ginny y él se declararon su amor, fui el recadero, y cuando ustedes terminaron, fui el consolador de Harry... ahora que todo ha pasado, ya no soy nada.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Ron toma la mano de Hermione.

- Éramos amigos, Hermione, y si yo no tuve nada que ver ni con tu noviazgo fallido, ni con el noviazgo actual de Harry, ¿Por qué me alejaste? ¿Por qué hiciste que yo también pagara por sus errores?

Hermione lo mira con pena. Es cierto, cuando Harry termino su relación, ella se alejo de todos. Y eso incluía a Ron. Le contestaba por cortesía, pero siempre se terminaba alejando con cualquier pretexto. Quizás pensó que por ser hermano de Ginny, le daría la razón a ella. Y mas cuando ve como la tratan las demás chicas.

- Lo siento...

- Quiero que me digas que pasa... como te sientes, soy tu amigo, lo merezco. 

No podía refutarle eso. Ron siempre estuvo con ella cuando lo necesito. Ron fue el que le dio ánimos para seguir con la relación con Harry, cuando aun no sabia que él ya no la amaba. 

Quizás si le decía a Ron como se sentía, como la esta pasando... pueda olvidar y perdonar... y terminar por aceptar que ha perdido.... que Harry ya no es suyo. Probablemente nunca lo fue. 

- ¿Por qué, si me ven como la victima, me siento como si fuera la culpable de todo?

Hermione se abraza a Ron, como un naufrago que se aferra a un madero flotante. Como si ese pelirrojo fuera su esperanza para volver a sonreír. Para ser feliz de nuevo, a pesar de amar a un imposible.

- Tu no tienes la culpa, Hermione... debieron ser sinceros contigo - Ron la abraza fuertemente, para hacerle entender que él siempre estaría ahí para ella. 

- Eso fue lo que me peso. ¿No pudieron esperar una semana siquiera? me boto, y al otro día se exhibía con Ginny de la mano. Y no sabes como me dolía verlos... como me lastimaba su felicidad... Harry jamás sonrió así conmigo. ¿Que acaso lo hice tan miserable?

- Quizás no tenían tanto en común como lo pensaban.

- ¿Y por que me engaño? Cuantas veces me dijo que me quería.... 

Hermione ya no contenía las lágrimas que quemaban sus mejillas. Parecía que todo su dolor trataba de escapar de su cuerpo... para al fin dejarla descansar.

- ¿Aun lo amas? - Ron observa a Hermione.

- Si... 

- ¿Lo quieres ver miserable?

- No.... 

Hermione se da cuenta de algo. Lo ama... pero no quiere verlo sufrir, ni a Ginny. A pesar de todo, no le gustaría ver que pasaran por lo mismo que ella esta tratando de superar.

- Es tiempo de perdonar... ¿No crees?

Hermione mete una mano a su túnica, sacando la carta que había guardado anteriormente.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Ron.

- Simplemente algo que debo dejar ir... Ron, ¿Crees que algún día pueda volver a enamorarme?

- Estoy seguro de que si.... ¿Estas lista para afrontar todo?

- No te aseguro que de la noche a la mañana voy a olvidarlo. Pero... quizás me duele porque estaba obsesionada con entender que paso. En saber porque si una era mi amiga, y el otro se suponía que me quería, me hicieron esto. Quería encontrar soluciones lógicas, como si buscara en un libro un remedio para curar mi corazón.... y ahora me doy cuenta de que es imposible.

Ron asiente, besándola en la frente.

- En el corazón no se manda, Hermione... quizás no fue su culpa.

- Ni mi culpa - dice ella tranquilamente - solo el amor es tan complicado. 

Hermione ahora besa a Ron en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias.... me has ayudado como no tienes idea.

- Yo siempre tratare de ayudarte en lo que sea, Hermione, para eso somos los amigos.

- Supongo que es hora de ir a dormir - sonríe débilmente Hermione.

- Así me gusta... poco a poco recuperaras tu sonrisa, ya lo veras...

- Ya no duele tanto - dice ella, levantándose - y es tiempo de dejarlo ir... y mañana le daré una lección a Parvati y a Lavender por andar metiendose con Ginny.

- ¿Tu amiga de nuevo? - Ron la mira con detenimiento.

- No presiones, Ron.

Ron también se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Hermione mira el fuego lentamente.... y lanza la carta que había escrito para Harry y Ginny. Así muere todo su rencor, y todo su dolor. Y es hora de seguir adelante.

- ¿Vas a venir? - Ron la observa dudoso.

- Si.

Hermione se acerca al pelirrojo, y ambos comienzan a bromear. Hermione ya sabia en quien apoyarse si el dolor volvía.... Ron siempre la ayudaría a superarlo... siempre sería su salvación cuando cree que no hay una solución. Cuando el dolor es tanto, que ahoga el alma, Ron la ayudaría a flotar de nuevo... y vencer los obstáculos.

Y quizás, con el tiempo, todo vuelva a ser igual que antes con Ginny y Harry... pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**Se feliz, aunque sea sin mi...**

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Viernes, 18 de Julio del 2003**

**_Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos,_**

**_me duele tanto ver_**

**_que de tu corazón al mío_**

**_nos separa una mujer._******

**Canción: Amiga mía**

**Interprete: Yuri**


End file.
